Paintverse - Seraphina
Paintverse - Seraphina was a Paintverse spin-off released for the Starry Skies made to deal with the delay of Paintverse 2. The game was criticized by its weird changes to the mainstream Paintverse formula. The developers have revealed that the game will play an important part in the story of Paintverse 2. Story The story starts with an Artizzian girl known as "Seraphina", who prefers being called "Sera" for short, waking up and suiting up with some armor and a Paint weapon resembling a mix between a crossbow and a shotgun. Through some narration we find out that Seraphina is a bounty hunter who lives in the village of "Krasllion", but her job has become less useful everytime thanks to Sketch. One day, Sketch is assigned to find parts for one of Prof. Sanster's machines and is too busy to notice the princess of the village being captured the day of her crowning by an army of goblins due to the power inside her amulet. Since Sketch is too busy Seraphina decides to take this chance to regain her usefulness and sets out to find the Goblin King and rescue the princess. After Sera beats World 4 Sketch finds her and tells her she has already found out about the princess and has already found one of the 3 keys needed to infiltrate the Goblin Lair, Sera tries to fight Sketch and get the keys but while she does manage to knock out Sketch, the key is stolen by a spider creature made of ice that runs away to the ice caverns. After going through the ice caverns she finds the ice spider, who keeps adding onto itself with more ice spiders until forming a giant spider which is finally shattered by Sera, who gets the key and leaves the cavern to chase Sketch riding his ship into the jungle, making him crash into a nearby factory where they lose the key as a "Jungle Titan" appears and starts destroying the factory. Sera defeats the Jungle Titan and gets the key before noticing Sketch flying away once again with his ship only to be followed by Sera who steals and rides a dragon in order to chase him, but the two end up fighting and they both crash into City of the Ancients, where Sera notices the keys glowing, marking that the final key is nearby. Sera finds the key inside a pyramid where he fights "Dezz", the spirit of the warrior who destroyed City of the Ancients and beheaded the prince in the day of his coronation, Dezz is knocked out by Sera and about to be finished off until Sketch crashes through and finishes him off himself before challenging Seraphina to a race as the pyramid starts collapsing, Sera wins and flees the pyramid with the 3 keys in hand. Sera finally reaches the Goblin Lair and opens the gate with the 3 keys before entering and fighting her way through the challenges until reaching the Goblin King himself who is defeated, causing the cave to start collapsing as Sera grabs the princess and runs away. Sera returns to the village with the princess and goes to the day of the coronation along with Sketch who is forced by Pincelle to congratulate her before leaving in his ship. Gameplay The game goes back to the original formula with the linear level structure, though this time the levels are slightly more open and the goals are more varied than the original. However, the biggest change is the new playable character replacing Sketch as the protagonist, Seraphina has different stats and is overall much more acrobatic, instead of using the Soul-Brush she wields a new weapon, the "ZoomShot". Seraphina's ZoomShot is a ranged weapon, meaning it's more powerful when used to fire projectiles, even though due to its shape it can be swung to attack enemies up close. The ZoomShot can cycle through many forms easily with the press of a button, these forms can change the type of projectiles you fire to adapt to different enemies and situations. Another change is Seraphina's health bar, which works slightly different from before, the health bar itself looks similar to Sketch's health bar, except across it there's a set of hearts similar to the ones in LoZ, only they work differently. If the health bar is drained so much that one of the hearts is depleted, Seraphina will recieve an adrenaline attack and she will temporarily gain a boost in strenght. Worlds World 1 - Krasllion Fields A peaceful field that leads into some woods not too far from Krasllion Village filled with flowers and lakes. The fields are filled with Wolfhounds and Goblins that are trying to defend Goblin King's escape in his carriage. Eventually, you'll be able to catch up to him and slow him down, but he'll escape anyways. The boss of this stage is "Boaree", a giant hostile Goblin boar with enormous tusks. Category:Paintverse Category:Spin-offs